


Nibelungen Not (O la Pena dei Figli del Paese della Nebbia, e anche di Tutti gli Altri)

by Halja



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Anachronisms, Attempt at Humor, Everybody Is Insane, F/F, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Humor, M/M, Norse Mythology Inside Jokes, Parody, Wagner References
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di regine vendicative, principi e re non esattamente brillanti, vassalli frustrati, cortigiani fanboy e poeti esasperati, e molto altro ancora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dichiarazione della Poetica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui il poeta chiarisce alcuni malintesi.

 

 

 

Dichiarazione della Poetica

ovvero

Il Poeta rimase Anonimo per Paura delle Hate Mail

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Vecchie leggende narrano di fatti meravigliosi  _

_ di guerre e di battaglie, di eroi forti e virtuosi, _

_ di giubilo e di feste, di gemiti e di pianto; _

_ di cavalieri arditi udrete meraviglie nel mio canto. _

__

__

__

Il silenzio calò nella grande sala ombrosa, mentre il poeta si schiariva la voce. Poi, persa in un angolo della piccola folla della corte riunita, una voce disse: - Sarà, ma io non mi ricordo così tanto giubilo. Voglio dire, le feste c’erano, ma in genere non finivano troppo bene …

Dall’altra parte della sala, un’altra voce le rispose: - Io l’avevo detto che avrebbe cambiato troppo la storia. Chissà quanti gemiti e pianti avrà già tagliato … non sarà mai la stessa cosa, te lo dico io!

_ \-  _ La verità è - si intromise un cavaliere nella discussione: - che voi non sapete accettare i cambiamenti! Come se importasse davvero a qualcuno, se Sigfrido sia o no olandese, e tutte le vostre altre questioni. 

\- Bah! Un tipico nuovo destinatario della tradizione aurale! - esclamò un ministro, in tono sdegnoso. E così il dibattito degenerò subito in un turbinio di _vecchi destinatari elitisti!_ e di _l’accuratezza geografica è importante!,_ di _voi date all’auditorio un cattivo nome!_ e di _scriverò un graffiante capitolo su di voi nella mia cronaca!,_ e anche di svariati insulti ben poco appropriati all’ambiente cortese.

Il poeta si schiarì di nuovo la voce, più forte. Dovette ripetere il gesto un paio di volte, prima che nella grande sala le urla cessassero e venissero sostituite da quieti - benché ancora irati - mormorii che a loro volta scemarono piano nel silenzio.

Una volta che l’attenzione dell’intera corte furono di nuovo su di lui, il poeta poté ricominciare.

__

__

__

_ Vecchie leggende narrano di Sigfrido di Xanten, _

_ il prode figlio di Siegmund e Sieglinde _

__

__

__

\- Eh no, eh! _Sigmund_ e _Signy!_ Non toccatemi Signy! - lo corresse poco educatamente qualcuno.

_ \-  _ Sigmund e _Hiordis_ , vorrai dire. Ma certo lo sapevate, vi eravate solo confuso … - sorrise malignamente qualcun altro.

\- E voi risparmiatevi il vostro sarcasmo!

\- Sarcasmo! _Sarcasmo?!_ Ah, attaccarmi così vilmente, quando io sono stato così gentile da colmare le vostre lacune!

Il poeta scosse la testa, cominciando ad irritarsi: \- Sì, va bene. Sigfrido è figlio di _qualcuno_ , comunque. Siamo tutti d’accordo su questo?

Tutti, alla fine, furono d’accordo. E fu così che il poeta tornò a narrare di Sigfrido, leggendario eroe figlio di padre incerto e di madre di dubbia fama. E, per un po’, sembrò funzionare. Ma spesso si è visto in molti autori, come la tranquillità possa finire in polemica …

\- E il drago? - chiesero alcuni ad un certo punto.

\- Il drago? 

_ Il drago!  _ si gridò nellasala, e poi _il nano!,_ e anche _il drago che però in realtà era il nano!_

Quando si iniziarono ad acclamare giganti e spiriti del fuoco e lontre magiche, il poeta strabuzzò gli occhi e aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte. - Quindi - cominciò, lentamente: - A voi interessano solo gli elementi pagani? I sacrilegi celebrati nelle antiche leggende? Le eresie e gli idoli degli antenati?

Un mormorio d’assenso si diffuse all’interno della piccola folla. - E le metafore dei culti solari. O della fertilità. O di qualsiasi altra cosa fossero! - si suggerì con entusiasmo.

\- Ma … - disse il poeta: - I miei personaggi sono cristiani.

Non appena ebbe finito di dirlo, metà della grande sala si svuotò. - Fermi! Qualche nano c’è … - provò il poeta, disperato, ma non gli valse a nulla.

Con le lacrime agli occhi, il poeta guardò ciò che rimaneva del pubblico. Poi, ripensò alla parte che sarebbe dovuta seguire nel suo discorso: l’incontro di Sigfrido e Brunilde, e poi gli amori di Sigfrido e Crimilde.

Prima che i resti della corte potessero esprimere le loro opinioni sulle due dame e disquisire su quale delle due avesse più diritto al nobile amore dello splendido eroe - _lei l’ha visto prima e poi quella là gli ha sicuramente dato un filtro d’amore! Lei l’ha vendicato invece di farlo uccidere come quell’altra! -_ , il poeta si affrettò a proporre: - E se ricominciassi da Crimilde?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, questa roba sarà piena di inside jokes su Wagner, la Saga dei Volsunghi e la mitologia norrena in generale. Oh, e un piccolo riferimento a The Princess Bride - o La storia fantastica, per quanto questa traduzione sia generica e poco ispirata ... - che spero qualcuno saprà cogliere. ;)
> 
> Il primo brano citato viene dalla traduzione a cura di Luigi di San Giusto, trovata su Liber Liber. Il secondo è una mia invenzione e non è presente nella versione originale.


	2. Prologo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui facciamo la conoscenza di una principessa, una madre preoccupata e un gatto.

Prologo

ovvero

Di come il femminismo non si sviluppò in quel di Burgundia

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Vecchie leggende narrano di fatti meravigliosi, di eroi forti e virtuosi e di cavalieri arditi. Un certo poeta germanico anonimo, però, decise un giorno di cominciare da una donna, una semplice fanciulla.

Qualsiasi fossero state le motivazioni dell’ardita scelta di quel poeta, le dame della corte impararono ben presto a non farsi ingannare dai buoni inizi.

 

 

 

In Burgundia cresceva una fanciulla tanto bella, tanto leggiadra, che in nessun paese ce n’era una che la eguagliasse.

Beh, in realtà i curatori di certe classifiche delle Donne Più Belle del Mondo avrebbero forse avuto qualcosa da dire al riguardo, in quanto trovare la Donna Più Bella del Mondo è un lavoro faticoso e che prende in considerazione diversi fattori, e forse si sarebbe dovuto anche _cercare_ negli altri paesi prima di attribuire il titolo alla fanciulla in questione. Ma questa storia viene prima delle classifiche e degli autori di Florin, e poi l’eroe guerriero burgundo medio non era solito farsi simili problemi o mettere in dubbio le migliori attrazioni turistiche della sua terra - infatti, la fanciulla avrebbe presto richiamato in Burgundia molti nobili signori. E causato la loro morte, ma, ancora una volta, i Burgundi non badavano a questo genere di dettagli.

Comunque sia, in Burgundia cresceva - giacché narrare storie d’amore e di sangue su fanciulli non ancora cresciuti s’addiceva di più ai poeti greci - questa nobile donzella. Il suo nome era Crimilde e nessuno si vergognava di amarla, anche se forse questo più che dalla sua bellezza dipendeva dal fatto che i Burgundi - come si vedrà in seguito - trovavano una certa difficoltà nel vergognarsi perfino delle azioni più spregevoli. Oh, ed era anche una principessa - poteva forse essere altrimenti?

Tre re ricchi e nobili costudivano Crimilde, benché Crimilde avesse più volte spiegato loro che potevano anche essere semplicemente i suoi _tutori legali_ , perché _custodi_ faceva sembrare il tutto un po’ una setta segreta. In ogni caso, l’Ordine dei Custodi di Crimilde era al momento della nostra storia composto dai suoi stessi fratelli: Gunther e Gernot, guerrieri senza pari, arditi e forti ma all’occorrenza anche miti, signori di nobile stirpe e cavalieri degni di stima. Ah, e Giselher, il più giovane dei tre. Uno scelto guerriero, senza dubbio.

Insieme a loro, nella reggia di Worms sul Reno, abitavano anche la madre, Ute, e il padre, Dankwart, che morì prima dell’inizio della trama ma che è qui nominato perché era un grande e valoroso signore e molto ricco, e anche per riempire spazio nel capitolo. Per simili ragioni, viene ricordata anche la presenza di Hagen di Tronje e di un altro Dankwart, fratello di Hagen e maresciallo, e di Ortwein di Metz, il siniscalco. E di Gere e Eckewart i margravi, Volker di Alzei che era esperto in tutte le altri, Rumold il capocuoco, Sindold il coppiere, Hunold il cameriere … e di molti altri cavalieri e aiutanti di cucina che non saranno nominati in nessun altro luogo nella storia, se non, forse, nel momento in cui verranno brutalmente uccisi. 

 

 

 

Il poeta guardò a lungo il suo pubblico, a questo punto. Una dama sopprimeva uno sbadiglio dietro una mano pallida e aggraziata, mentre il suo sposo russava con la testa comodamente appoggiata sulla sua acconciatura alta e raffinata.

Forse, pensò il poeta, era il caso di andare avanti.

 

 

 

… Comunque, in breve, una notte Crimilde fece un sogno. Questo fatto non sarebbe un evento tanto preoccupante, se non fosse che Crimilde era, come già ribadito in precedenza, una principessa. Una principessa _germanica,_ per giunta, il che naturalmente peggiorava di gran lunga la situazione.

Crimilde sognò di allevare un falcone - che in effetti era un’occupazione più degna di un maestro falconiere o almeno di qualcuno che avesse qualche speranza di non finire con le dita beccate ad ogni suo gesto, ma la logica difficilmente si accorda con i sogni o i poemi nordici - e che questo falcone cresceva in una creatura grande e forte, bella e ardita. E un po’ tonta, a ben pensarci, ma comunque adorabile come tutti gli animaletti delle principesse di qualsiasi storia si rispetti.

Crimilde si prendeva cura del falcone, lo nutriva e lo carezzava e, ogni tanto, nelle parti più bizzarre del sogno, lo utilizzava come suo compagno per danzare in paesaggi dai colori vivaci e innaturali al ritmo di amabili canzoncine sul futuro, la libertà e il vero amore.

Poi, il falcone veniva immediatamente ghermito da due aquile grosse e scure, che procedevano allegramente a beccarlo e graffiarlo a morte, con gran spargimento di sangue e di visceri. 

Dopo quella parte finale del sogno, Crimilde si svegliò coperta di sudore, con il cuore che le martellava nel petto e vaghi echi di grida di bambini disperati nelle orecchie, e per la prima e non ultima volta maledisse la propria nobilissima stirpe nordica. 

Con il cuore greve di dolore e di oscuri presagi, la giovinetta decise di rivelare le sue preoccupazioni alla madre, nella speranza che la nobile Ute potesse aiutarla a decifrare l’inquietante visione. Una volte udito il sogno della figlia, Ute non poté che parlare così: - Il falcone che allevavi significa un nobile sposo! -. Poi, la luce delle piccole stelle scintillanti nei suoi occhi si affievolì un poco, e scrollando le spalle la saggia regina disse: - Però lo perderai presto. Oh beh, speriamo che Dio lo protegga.

Sentendo la madre parlare così, Crimilde non si sentì molto rassicurata. Anzi.

\- Ma, diletta madre … - cominciò la fanciulla: - Perché mi parli di uno sposo? Io vivrò la mia vita senza amore e rimarrò bella così fino alla morte, senza rughe da stress o occhiaie per le notti passate in bianco a chiedermi perché il mio signore non abbia ancora risposto al mio messaggero. Non soffrirò pene, affanni, cali d’autostima, crolli nervosi e diete per l’amore di un uomo -. Il bel viso di Crimilde si adombrò, e una nota di frustrazione fece capolino nella sua voce melodiosa: - Insomma, madre, quante volte ve lo devo ripetere che sono single per certa?

Ute le sorrise amorevole, come ad una bambina un po’ stupida ma tanto carina. - Ah, non dirlo così presto - disse scuotendo la testa: - In un paio d’anni vedrai, quanta voglia avrai di sposarti e di darmi tanti nipotini! Tanti, tanti nipotini …

Crimilde, che a dirla tutta non era poi così entusiasta all’idea di matrimoni e parti ripetuti, provò di nuovo a parlare. - Ma, madre … - cominciò.

Ute la interruppe subito, allegra e sicura: - Aspetta solo, figlia adorata, che arrivi il tempo del tuo orologio biologico. Poi ti sarà tutto più chiaro!

Crimilde non si sentiva ancora molto convinta. Aveva un’espressione un po’ perplessa.

Ute la fissò e si chiese dove avesse sbagliato con lei. I suoi altri figli erano venuti su così bene! Scosse la testa e aggiunse, sperando di rassicurarla con il più ragionevole dei ragionamenti: - Comunque, lo sai che se mai sarai felice sarà solo grazie ad un uomo. E non vorrai certo sprecare tutta questa bellezza, cara figlia!

Crimilde pensò che forse, in quel ragionevole ragionamento, c’era qualcosa di sbagliato, anche se non sarebbe riuscita a dire precisamente cosa. Provò ad aprire la bocca per ribattere, ma sua madre la zittì prontamente con un gesto secco, un sorriso gioviale e la lista dei nuovi buoni partiti che aveva trovato per lei, freschi di giornata - _quel nobile e degno cavaliere, quel prode principe straniero, e poi quel marchese non lo conosco troppo bene ma sembra un ragazzo tanto onesto …_

\- Oh, madre mia! Cessiamo questo argomento! - supplicò Crimilde quando Ute terminò l’elenco dei vassalli e iniziò a descriverle in dettaglio le doti del giovane stalliere che aveva visto aggirarsi per il castello quella mattina - _nulla da invidiare ai suoi stalloni, ne sono certa, diletta figliola!_

La fanciulla guardò la madre con espressione triste, e le pronuncio queste parole: - Madre, l’amore porta alle donne solo angoscia e tormento … e varie arcaiche e oppressive istituzioni create dalla società patriarcale. Insomma, siamo entrambe nobildonne germaniche alto-medievali … ma non penso che sia appropriato discuterne qui e adesso, in effetti.

Ute annuì, trovandosi d’accordo sulla figlia almeno sull’ultimo punto.

\- Comunque, io voglio evitare sia l’amore che la pena che porta - concluse Crimilde, e poi aggiunse determinata: - Madre, io mi ritirerò in campagna ad allevare gatti!

Ovviamente, Crimilde non si ritirò in campagna, poiché cominciare un poema con il discorso di una donna è già fin troppo rivoluzionario. Però le fu permesso comprare un piccolo gattino rosso ad una fiera, e la principessa trascorse molti giorni felici trastullandosi con l’amico felino e tenendosi lontana da amore.

L’ultima cosa le risultò in realtà abbastanza facile, poiché nonostante i caldi inviti della madre e le entusiastiche proposte \- _almeno lo stalliere, cara!_ \- Crimilde non conosceva nemmeno un uomo in tutta la corte che le sarebbe piaciuto avere come marito.

Forse era per le caratteristiche già notate nel guerriero burgundo medio, e magari un po’ anche per quelle che si paleseranno più avanti nel corso del racconto. Forse era perché, cosa alquanto bizzarra che Crimilde non poteva fare a meno di notare, la corte di Worms sembrava essere piena in ogni suo luogo di dame e servette molto graziose.

Ma un giorno giunse in Burgundia un cavaliere nobile e ardito, che si guadagnò molti onori nel regno e che somigliava tanto al falcone del sogno …

 

 

\- … E che poi venne ucciso. Dai parenti di lei. Che lei alla fine ucciderà per vendicarlo - si sentì in dovere di ricordare il poeta alle dame della corte che già sospiravano e si struggevano.

Davanti ai loro lineamenti delicati distorti dalla rabbia, sorrise un nervoso sorrisetto di scuse e scrollò le spalle. - _Spoiler!_ \- disse.

 

 

 

Per la morte di questo solo morirono molti altri figli di madri. E di padri ignoti, probabilmente, poiché il poema non ne fa menzione.

Così, nella gioia e nel buon umore, comincia il canto dei Nibelunghi.

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’idea che Crimilde avrebbe fatto meglio a ritirarsi in campagna ad allevare gatti è ~~spudoratamente rubata~~ presa in prestito da Geilie. Non pensare che non la riutilizzerò da qualche altra parte, darling. *evil grin*


End file.
